The Prince And His True Princess
by imaveggielover
Summary: Story where Bulma and Vegeta are in an arranged marriage but Vegeta's long lost best friend comes to Vegetasei with her. None of these characters are cannon, Kaira is my own OC.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

"Do you see Kaira? That star right there?"

"Yes! I do, Vegeta! What about it?" The little girl looked at her six-year-and-a-half-older prince-of-the-Saiyajins guy friend, and it seemed they were the only friends each other had. It had been that way since Kaira was born, the day he first saw her. She was the only person he ever showed affection to. He was sure to take care of her whenever Bardock, her father, or Radditz, her brother,  
were off on missions. They would work on Kaira's talking, walking,  
writing... all until the day she was to leave. So, the night before,  
he walked his little friend outside to look at the stars. There was one in particular he wanted her to see...

"That star... I want to give it a name. But I can't think of one..."  
He moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked at the star. "Can you help me?"

"Hmmm..." She made a cute curious face as she looked at the bright speck.  
"How abooooout... Shiny? That's a cute song! ^-^" He smiled at her.

"Okay then! Shiny it is!"

"Yay!" She hugged her friend from under his cape. He hugged her back,  
and he wrapped his tail around the two of them. "Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"..." She paused. "Will I ever see you again?"

He frowned, then weakly smiled at her. "That's why I showed you Shiny.  
So that way, all you have to do is look at it!"

"Okay!" she yelped happily. "So we'll never be apart!" She snuggled next to him under his cape. "Right?"

"Of course." 


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Know

A/N: Thanks for being interested enough to read the next chapter! X3 If you would like to see Kaira, please just go to my deviantART page:  
.

17 years had passed since that night on balcony. And every night since the day she left, Vegeta walked there and prayed to the star, Shiny, to keep Kaira safe from harm, warm on the windy, cold nights, and to be strong even in the toughest of times. And, on Earth, on the Capsule Corporation rooftop, Kaira would do the same,  
and talked to the star, and asked it to make sure her long-lost friend was okay.  
She could still see his young face today: his big eyes, his bangs, his face...  
And he could still see her sweet little brown-skined face in his dreams at night,  
kissing his pillow, imagining it was her cheek.

Kaira smiled widely out of a window as she looked at the stars and nebulas that slowly rolled past the rocket. She stood up when Bulma walk behind her. She had just walked out of the groomer's room.

Her dress was a beautiful light shade of blue that matched her glowing eyes wonderfully.  
Her satin gloves stopped at her wrists, and her hair flowed to her uncovered shoulders,  
slightly curled. She wore blush, dark blue eye shadow, and pink lipstick.

"Bulma chan! You look beautiful!" Kaira said, standing to hug her friend. Bulma hugged her back, and stepped away to look at her closest gal pal. She pulled away to look at Kaira's dress.

It was slightly bigger than hers at the bottom, and it was jet black. Her hair was in it's usual style (her being a Saiyajin), but just shinier. All she requested for her makeup was eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. Her nails were white, and she had a big pretty white flower behind her ear she found on a planet they had stopped on. Her tail freely swayed behind her,  
her back bare, showing off some light battle scars from training.

"You look beautiful too Kaira!" Bulma said as she smiled weakly. Kaira frowned.

"What's wrong Bulma chan?"

"You know what it is! I'm forced to marry a man I've never met, not only that but he's a alien, and it's a race I've never even heard of!" She walked away and sat in a window sill. She could still see Earth in the distance. "And I can't be home... or with the man I want..." Her eyes began to tear up. Kaira sat on the sill with her, holding her hand. "I miss Yamcha, Kaira."

She smiled. "Then why did you break up with him?"

She shook her head. "I don't know..."

Kaira chuckled somewhat. "You never do." They continued staring at the Earth, until it became just a speck in the stars.

A loud beep came on through the intercom. "WE WILL BE NEARING PLANET VEGETA IN 9.2 HOURS."

Kaira looked happily out the window of the rocket ship. It was very small in distance, about the size of a normal rubberband ball. She knew Bulma was to marry him, but she wasn't angry at her. She was just happy to be home again. She had been praying to Shiny for 17 years for this day. And she wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. Anything. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was made of glass, as she requested, so that she may see Shiny. She looked for it frantically, and finally saw it. She shuffled to her knees, bowed her head, put her hands together praying-style, and recited her wish to the shining star. It shone brighter tonight than usual.

"Dear Shiny, I wish with all my heart..."

"...I wish with all my might..." said Vegeta, on his balcony over the large city. He was at least twenty stories high off the ground. The women would always watch him, thinking it was beautiful how he has awaited Kaira for this long. It was kind of like their own special soap opera.

Kaira paused and shut her eyes, smiling, tears forming in her eyes. She continued. "...that you keep Vegeta, safe tonight..."

"...please warm her with your light..."

"Please bless his dreams..."

"And, give her my kiss for me..." Vegeta began to cry. "... so that.. she will feel me there..!"

"..when I cannot be!" Kaira fell to her side as she sobbed loudly into her pillow. "Why, why, why?" She slammed her fist into the silk sheets and curled into a ball, her knees touching her forehead. "Why?"

Bulma clawed at Kaira's door as she listened to continuous crying. "I know how you feel Kai chan!" she yelled through her tears. Kaira stood and walked to her door and opened it. She saw her blue-haired friend standing before her, her makeup running down her cheeks slightly. Kaira began to cry harder as she hugged Bulma and buried her face into the crook of her neck.

"...Why, Bulma?"

She patted her younger friend's black hair.

"I don't know Kaira."

The Saiyajin prince stood to his feet, eyes closed, head down. He walked into his dark room and sat on the edge of his bed.  
He buried his face into his palm and tried to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't anymore.

"I don't know either, Kaira..." 


	3. Chapter 3 Heat And Lust

A/N: Thanks for being this interested to continue reading! ^-^ There might be a lil teensy weensy masturbation... Did I spell that right?

Kaira lifted her head as she wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Bulma with a great sadness in her face. Like a small child who's pet had just died. Bulma looked back at her, putting on a weak smile for her friend. After all, Kaira always did look up at her. She couldn't let this get to her. Though, it seemed, Kaira already knew about her developed depression... And she knew it just wasn't this marriage. It was all of Bulma tan's problems. She was almost ready to take over Capsule Corp. for her father, who,  
not aware of the seriousness of the situation, agreed to the arranged bonding. Bulma was the last to find out, besides Kaira.

And then, Yamcha...

Oh how she missed that man...

His eyes, his laugh, his voice...

Now that this was happening...

She wish she had never left him.

She would run off and elope with him... Carry his child...

She could have did that...

But what example would that be?

Especially for Kaira...

Running away was not the answer.

Bulma stared long into Kaira's readable face until they both shrieked to the sound of the intercom:

"8.0 HOURS UNTIL WE REACH PLANET VEGETA."

"B-Bumla tan... your makeup..." Kaira smiled, wiping her last tear. "I think we should go... back to the groomer's room..."

"Yeah... Let's go.." They walked down the hall, intertwining their arms together.

The prince laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He too, had a glass ceiling so he could watch the stars. Usually they would tell a magnificient story for him, helping him fall asleep at night. But tonight, as it has for a long while, nothing happened. He still stared, blinking slowly every few seconds,  
his eyes feeling very relieved.

His large hands behind his head and the upper half of his body bare, showing off his slightly fading scars. He could feel Kaira's small power level,noticing she was starting to hide it somewhat. He was the only one that could truly feel power levels, from a great distance that is. It was a good thing she was doing, too.  
Many Saiyajin men are attracted to a woman with a high level of strength, and he would be damned if anything happened to his closest friend. He knew she was still a virgin... And him being one too, he understood how sometimes you would just have urges. She couldn't help them, but just to be safe, she will be in his sight always. He didn't like thinking about his childhood friend losing herself to him, but he did "love" her when they were younger. But it sill seemed strange, being the only mental picture of her he had of her was when she was a mere baby. But he couldn't help but think of beautiful she had become in the long while he hasn't seen her.  
She had to be beautiful... She was an adorable baby!

He didn't want her just so he could rid himself of this urge pulsing through his body... His hands could only do so much... Just to be with her instead of this random woman.

He turned onto his side, closing his eyes, pulling the silk sheets over his shoulders somewhat. In 5 hours, he would be meeting his wife... And his soulmate... Sadly, they're not the same person.

He imagined what it would be like to be married... Having children, becoming king... He didn't really care if he was king or not. All of his life, his father telling him how it will be once the planet is under his control. He didn't want all of that responsibility. It was enough being a prince, dealing with all those women most recently, begging to be married. They were very beautiful, he thought, but they couldn't be worthy queens. The only one worthy enough is Kaira... He closed his eyes.

After two hours, a messenger woman awoke the sleeping prince and told him that his new wife would be arriving in 30 minutes.

He didn't rush getting ready. For one thing, not sleeping was actually getting to him. He rubbed his eyes continuesly,  
slapping himself, pulling out a hair by its tip... It was working slightly, but his depression kept on wearing him down.  
Then he smiled to himself as he put on his glove. "At least... Kaira will be here...!" He walked out of his large beautifully-crafted bedroom into the long corridor that awaited him. He walked rather quickly, and soon his father joined him.

"Well! You seem very happy to meet your fiance." Vegeta stopped walking. The king noticed his son's sudden freeze. "Did I say something?"

"You know what you said..." He continued walking with his head down. The king simply frowned.

"Do you think he'll remember me?" Kaira said happily as she and Bulma walked behind two Saiyajin guards. The one on the right smiled at the comment, because he most definitely remembered her. He didn't say anything because he didn't know if she remembered him, just to be safe. They finally came to two large doors, that were opened from the inside. The guards let the ladies pass, and as Kaira passed the guard on the left, he inhaled deeply. The guard on the right gave him a death glare, though he could smell it, too. Kaira was nearing heat...

"Um, do you think he liked my perfume?" Kaira whispered to Bulma.  
"I don't know, but it was still rude!"

They continued walking until they heard footsteps around the corner. They stood still until they saw who was coming around the corner. Bulma backed up with a slick smile as Kaira's eyes lit up with joy. She ran up and hugged her long lost best friend,  
crying into his neck.

"Oh Vegeta kun! I've missed you so..."

"I've missed you too Kaira chan..." She pulled away from him to get a better look of her friend. He had lost his bangs, which was replaced with a widow's peak, just like his father. His voice still had that little rasp in it, but the voice itself was deeper than she imagined. Regardless, he was a very handsome man. And, not much to Vegeta's suprise, Kaira was very beautiful.

She looked almost the same way she did when she was a child, only her hair was cut a little shorter in the back, and she was a fully grown woman, about 5 inches shorter than he. He smiled, then looked at the woman who stood behind her. Bulma had a smile on her slightly flushed face. She bowed respectfully and introduced herself.

"Hello, your highness. My name is Bulma, and I am to be your wife." She frowned slightly at those words.

"My name is Vegeta."

She giggled. "I know. Kaira's told me all about you!" He blushed at those words.

"Did you, Kaira?" He looked behind his shoulder.

"Well... It kept you in my thoughts! I only said nice things about you! There were only nice things to say..." She looked at the floor shyly. She stumbled a little as she lifted her head. "Ow..."

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing... I just got this sudden pain in my head..." The king stared wide-eyed at the girl before him. He contained himself and walked away. "Your highness, is something the matter?"

"Guards! Get Ms. Kaira a room. Her head is hurting right? She needs rest... It was a long trip was it not?" Vegeta stared at his father cautiously. He didn't understand his suddenly strange behavior, that is, until looked at Kaira. She was breathing heavily and rubbing her head. Her scent filled the air, but the only one to not to notice was Bulma. She wasn't able to smell the strong vigorous aroma.  
She figured it was just another headache.

"Please, I will take you both to your rooms." The prince led the women down the long corridor, and dropped his "fiancee" to her room first.  
She gave Kaira a hug before closing the heavy door.

"Kaira, I know what's wrong, why you're feeling this way." Kaira blushed at the prince's words. "Do you know why?" She nodded.

"I'm in heat."

"Yes."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I know it's hard, but, try your best not to do anything with anyone. I'll be near you, at all times. So if anything happens, I'll be there... Okay?"

"Okay..." She gave him one last hug before he left. She locked the door from the inside, and undressed as she walked to her bed. She pulled back her sheets and climbed onto her high-lifted bed. She stared at the pillow and began kissing it. She turned it vertically and started rubbing her body against the silk, and moaned each time her wetness hit it. She then sat up on her knees, and watched her tail sway. "Damn...  
I left my toys at home..." She never tried using her own tail. It might've saved her a lot of money...

She spread her knees farther apart, leaned back, and played with herself a little bit. It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't like the real thing.  
She propped herself up on her arms and tickled her wetness with the end of her extra appendage. She screamed as her tip pressed against her G-Spot and cried at the pleasure that coursed through her body everytime she hit that spot. She leaned over and began to move and push her tail in and out of her heat, and she tried told her back moan.

Oh, she couldn't say it... It wouldn't be right. It would be unfair... To her at least. But she couldn't say it... He wasn't hers...

"O-Oh, Ve...Ve...geta... Oooh, Vegeta! Please..." She opened her eyes slightly, pulled her tail out of herself, and laid into her sheets, covering her now cold body. "I hope... that'll hold me off, long enough..."

She knew it wouldn't hold off her heat very long. She only wished to have the heat over with. It didn't matter how or who, at this point.

-  
A/N: See? Teensy weensy... But seriously though, I'm trying to make my chapters long, soooo...


	4. Chapter 4 Heat And Love

A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me... School's been drivin' me wild...

Kaira woke at the sight of a rising sun. There was nothing covering the upper half of her body,  
making her shiver slightly. She opened her eyes fully and sat up. Her tail moved in front of her face, making her blush when she saw her dried fluids on the brown fur. Smiling at the sunrise, she grabbed a robe beside her that was resting on a pole. She quickly slipped it on and unlocked her door.

She began walking down the long dark hall to Bulma's room, but suddenly stopped when she heard a voice.  
It sounded very familiar...

"Well... you're awake rather early."

She turned and saw the king before her. She bowed her head smiling.

"Yes sir... I was actually on my to Bulma chan's room.."

"Don't you have something else, you could be doing?" He moved very close to her face.

"Um, I don't follow-"

"Like getting rid of this heat? Perhaps?" She blushed heavily and moved away from him. As she did, her legs opened themselves a bit, and she felt that ache down there... The ache she felt when her heat was taking control.

"Mm, your scent... I can smell it from miles away. And so can every other Saiyajin man." Kaira was against the wall, with her shy face on. Her heat was now in full control, and she couldn't do a thing about it.  
One part of her wanted to scream. She wanted to get away. But sadly, that part was too small.

The larger yelled over top of the other half.

Her body needed the relief. It seemed to have been going through this pain for far too long.

And it could easily go away by mating.

Kaira stopped thinking and just simply sat back and let the man do whatever he pleased. She had a terrible feeling her stomach, but she felt that her burning desire needed to be quieted. She didn't want to disobey her closest friend, but, he should understand... A heat was way too serious...

"Y-Your... majesty..."

"Yes?" he whispered. The vibration of his deep voice against the skin on her neck felt too good.

"Please... go ahead..."

"As you please..." He ran a hand up her side and pulled down the silk from her shoulder and carassed her bare breast rather roughly. Though, the feeling was wonderful. All those years of doing it to yourself... but never imagining how amazing it was when you weren't doing all of the work...

She moaned at the sensation, and was feeling the most great emotion. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't care... She just wanted to continue to stay in this wonderful dream...

Then...

It was over in a flash.

The man who was admiring her was pulled away from her.

She was almost ready to kill, but then she realized what was happening.

It seemed that the prince attacked his father, then ran over to protect her. And Bulma tan was there too...

What happened?

"Kaira... what did I say?" She looked at the man who was holding her.

"Vegeta, I..."

Awhile passed before Kaira left her room. She was too embarrassed by what had happened the many hours before. She almost lost herself to the king! She didn't want him to be the "one". But she couldn't realize that it wouldn't care who helped her, as long as this heat of hers was over with. It has only been two weeks, but it seems like years on end with this thing. The aches she felt, they were pleasurable, but she she couldn't just excuse herself from everyone everytime a wave of lust hit her.

But another thing that was bother was the way Vegeta had acted earlier... as if he was angry at her... As if he didn't understand...

How could he understand? He said he knew she wouldn't be able to control herself, though, today...

He had forgotten about her...

And only for his selfish reasons...

Is saving her for himself?

Of course...

Kaira stormed down the hall, for actually no particular reason. Just to blow off some steam. But she couldn't care. Soon enough, as usual, her heat began kicking in again. And, despite hating herself for it, she began looking for someone to...  
well, you understand.

Panting, she finally came to a large door. It looked very familiar to her. Very familiar... The scent was overflooding...  
It smelt like, heat... Goodness, was her heat was practically waiting to be rid of?

Wait, this smelled different... Much different from her own...

It smelled of... a man...

She banged on the door, almost tearing off her robe. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin as the smell ran over her. She closed her eyes as she deeply inhaled the scent, falling to her knees. She pulled off enough of her robe to expose her bare chest to the cool air around her. She stood, her robe's upper half still down to her elbows. Opening her eyes, she quickly covered herself to who was in front of her.

He was a sweat-covered, shirtless, panting prince.

It was Vegeta.

"Ka... Kaira?" He squinted at the light that came into his room. "Please... I don't want you... to g-give in..." He backed away slightly.

"Vegeta..." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. He shuddered at the touch. He kissed her palm and rubbed it against his face. It seemed to feel very good to him. She gently placed the other hand on his cheek as he closed the large door behind her. It was again, dark, only the moonlight shining through the windows and glass ceiling above them.

"Kai..." he dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her close to himself. "I don't want to, if you... feel.." He began to heavily breath as he breathed in her strong smell. His own heat wasn't helping the issue perhaps... "But listen to me... I can be better than, my own father... I promise...! Please, let me..." She immeadiatley untied the string around her stomach and let the silk fall to her feet. He looked into her eyes as he carressed the base of her tail between his middle and index finger. He chuckled at her slight twitches. "Has no one ever done this for you?"

Shyly, looking at the floor she shook her head.

"How about this..." He slowly moved down to her chest and kissed the nipple that stuck out, just waiting for him.

"Oh...!"

She moaned as she ran her fingers through the prince's dark hair. He lowered his hands to her sides. Appearantly, the skin there was also sensitive...

He slowly removed his lips away from the erect Hershey Kiss he was French kissing earlier. He smiled as he blew on its wetness and watched her shudder in pleasure. He pulled himself up to kiss her passionately. He pushed her onto his silk bedsheets lightly. She sat up and blushed as she watched him pull down his spandex shorts in front of her. His arousal scared her somewhat, so she decided to get a better look at it.

She moved to her hands and knees, smiled to the prince, and took the whole head of his dick into her mouth.

"Ah..." He leaned his head back in pleasure.

She sucked on it slightly, sucking her cheeks in sometimes, moving her head back and forth onto his hardening length. The prince ran his fingers roughly through her hair and blushed at the sight. He had never felt this good, or imagined it feeling this good.  
Though he imagined his first time being more, romantic, rather than dirty. He appreciated the fact that Kaira would do this for him, but he could never imagine her doing something so demeaning. So, despite the wonderful feeling, he pulled himself out of her mouth. She looked at him with a confused face.

"Maybe some other time..." he said with a smile.

"Okay..." She smiled back at him and took his hand and pulled him over herself, while she laid on the bed. She started panting again,  
only this time, it wasn't from the heat. She felt Vegeta's large fingers push into her soaking wet hole. He studied her movements,  
noticing when he hit this certain spot, she moaned louder and jerked harder. He liked that. He began moving faster, and saw she began touching herself to the sensation coursing through her body. He started kissing her on her neck and moved his arm behind her onto her shoulder blades. He could feel the arch in her back. He finally removed his fingers and stared at the cum-covered digits.  
He sensually licked the juices off of them, saving one spot for his partner. She sweetly took the finger into her mouth and stared into his eyes as he postioned his swelling cock at her entrance. He began kissing her, then pushed himself inside.

She screamed, but she made it known that it didn't hurt. When he tried to pull away, she kept him there firmly. "Please..." she whispered.  
He began moving his hips in sync with her panting.

"...never..."

He moved back to the spot on her neck that he had been at earlier. It tasted raw... He gently kissed the area, making his lover moan with joy.  
Soon enough, he began biting it slightly. It hurt, but Kaira's heat made the pain quite pleasurable.

She opened her eyes and started sucking on his own neck, making him stop for a moment to let her have her fun. It felt good on him, too.

The prince couldn't hold himself any longer. His desire was pulling him through, but he didn't want to keep her waiting. She had been starving for this moment. It wouldn't be right to tease her...

He started moving his hips faster and harder until they both were going up and down on the bed. He continued to suck on her neck, but began digging his teeth into her skin. He was worried about hurting her, despite the screaming and loud moaning.

At last, he slammed his hips into hers, and finally released what he had been holding to her.

He never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of Kaira shouting his name.

He couldv'e sworn they had broken something in the bed... But he didn't care. He wanted to make sure his love was comfortable before he did anything.  
He licked the blood coming from the bite on her neck and pulled himself out of her. He carefully laid on the pillow next to his own, and covered her in the sheets. After doing the same to himself, Kaira cuddled next to him and kissed the arm that held her close to his beating heart.

They both looked at Shiny, then at each other.

"I love you, Himesama."

"I love you, Oujisama..."


	5. Chapter 5 Have And Had

A/N: Thank you for giving up and reading this chapter! I've just been very lazy lately... You know how that goes...

The rain awoke Kaira the morning after. The slight tapping on the glass ceiling above her showed the heavy raindrops falling, off to the side rather slowly. The grey sky looked very beautiful to her. Being that she preferred the rain over the bright sun. Much better than the rude awakening of a alarm clock.

She touched the area on her neck where she was bit. She was suprised to not feel a scar, just a different feel to it from the skin around the area... Not only that, but her skin period felt funny. Soft, but rough, as if she was sweating and didn't bathe herself. She tried to lift her tail, but it seemed to weigh 200 pounds. Maybe because her body felt very rested? It was the the best night of sleep she had in the past two weeks.

Kaira lifted her head to look at her surroundings. The room looked so familiar to her. Even the bed she was sleeping in brung back memories! She turned her head to see a body in front of her. Smiling, she buried her face in the man's neck. nuzzling against the warm skin. His arms wrapped around her and his large hands down her back to warm her.

"Kaira?" he whispered. She replied by kissing his jawline. "Are you okay?"

"I'm very fine. Very."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No... not at all. It felt wonderful."

"Then why do you seem sore?" She blushed at his question.

"It, was my first time..." The prince seemed relieved. It must have been his first time, too.

"Would you like to stay here for awhile longer?" He pulled the comforter over the two of them.

"That would be nice... I haven't slept like this in days..." She frowned remembering the incident that happened with the king the day before. She wanted to apoligize, but didn't want to bring the situation up. The moment was too perfect. She was in the arms of someone who cared deeply for her, and she cared about them back. Smiling at the thought, she let her mind go blank, relaxed with her love, and decided to deal with everything later.

-3 Hours Later-

Bulma admired the beautiful flowers that grew in the royal garden. All of the plants had little water droplets on them, showing their true beauty. Kaira was there also, and she told her friend about what happened the night before. Not so suprisingly, Bulma was very excited. She explained that maybe, because of the events that took place, would have to be Vegeta's mate, and she could go back to Earth to be with Yamcha. It pained Kaira to not tell her that wasn't how it worked, but her bright blue eyes looked too happy to disappoint. She faked her enthusiasm, and walked with her friend to the garden.

Vegeta walked quickly towards the giant doors that opened to the garden. Ever since their mating from the night before, the prince, couldn't stop thinking about her! He had only wished for them to stay in bed awhile longer, that way he could watch her peacefully sleep in his arms.  
He held something in his hand for her, a very special silver bracelet he had the royal jeweler make from the finest materials. He chose silver instead of gold because it better accentuated the diamond hanging off the chain, the rock in the center of a six-tailed straight-edged star shape. The tips also had diamonds in them. The charm was to represent Shiny, the whole reason he never forgot about his love. If he thought about it, the whole star thing was very silly, and he should grow up from that phase. But no one could understand the depth behind it all. He had hoped that Kaira hadn't grown up too much to forget about their special gem in the night sky. He even planned on propsing to her in front of it- He stopped himself. He was rushing things. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking about marriage. Maybe they didn't even need to be married. They were mated already, shouldn't that count for something? He couldn't understand why not...

"Vegeta! Hey, are you okay?" The prince didn't even realize he was already in the garden, and had almost walked through a bush. He turned towards the voice and saw Bulma there, wearing a bright red skin-tight dress. It represented her current status as his fiance. He looked behind her to not see Kaira there.

"Where is Kaira?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Your dad took her with him a couple of minutes ago... He said someone wanted to speak to her."

"What? Where did they go?"

"I-I don't know! They went into the castle." At this, Vegeta ran into the castle. He tried his best to sense where his mate had gone, but she was holding her power level down very low. He felt his father's aura very quickly, and started running towards that direction. It became stronger and stronger as he got closer to where he was, and he hoped Kaira would be there with him. He kept wondering why his father would take her away, especially when her heat was over and done with. He prayed not to find his love doing something demeaning for the man. He would kill him right where he stood, father or not.

Vegeta finally reached his destination. He felt 5 power levels, but only saw four people... Maybe the hole I'm looking through is too small, he thought. He saw his father, Kaira (thank God), a tall man with green hair, and the one being everyone was afraid of: Frieza. Kaira was sitting in a chair, her backs towards the door. It looked like Frieza was talking to her...

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Oh my dear Prince Vegeta, would you like to come in?" He froze at the words. "Come on now! Don't be afraid!  
This concerns you, too.." He was always afraid of Frieza's voice. Especially when he was welcoming...  
He opened the door and stopped at the entrance. Kaira didn't even look at him. He even saw her holding the king's hand. He looked at his son wit great sadness in his eyes.

"What's going on?" The prince finally said.

"Well, my little Saiyajin! You're all grown up! So I feel that I don't have to sugarcoat anything with you right?"  
This made him worry.

"Of course not..."

"Good! Now, we knew about this lovely lady's little heat... And we knew how you, took care of the situation. Only problem is, Kaira here became pregnant!" He paused for a moment.

"How is that a problem? That's wonderful news."

"You didn't let me finish. I didn't say that she is." A cold smile came across his face.

He stared at the lizard with wide eyes. "No..." He looked at the green-haired man. His hand was covered in blood..  
He quickly turned his head to Kaira. She was shuddering and had blood dripping from under her. He ran over to her,  
her face covered in tears.

"I... I-I couldn't stop... him... I'm so sorry!" She grabbed him and sobbed loudly into his neck. He held her tightly and cried with her. His first child... dead. And he wasn't even there to prevent it...

_  
Oh no... I hate to make this a tragedy...


	6. Chapter 6 Lost And Regained

Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting! Vegeta is a little OOC in this, but hey it's fan fiction...

Vegeta opened his wet eyes and gave a sad glare to Frieza, as to say "why would you do something like this to me?" The cruel overlord looked at him in slight shock. "Goodness, Vegeta! I had no idea this affect you so much to bring you to tears!" He smiled evilly. "Say, Zarbon, what do you think he would do if I were, to say, 'damage' his little love interest?" Vegeta widened his eyes in fear and pulled Kaira closer to him.

"No need my lord," Zarbon said. "I made sure there would be no way it could happen again." He lifted his bloody hand and dropped something he pulled out of Kaira in front of the prince and his love. "It seemed important."

Vegeta bared his teeth and punched the green man square in his jaw, sending him through the wall. "You sick bastards!" he yelled through his tears. "We've been so loyal to you! Why would you… do.." He dropped to his knees. He covered his face and sobbed loudly thinking about his now dead child, and now Kaira was permanently ruined. Everything seemed so perfect, why was it being taken away? Why couldn't he have anything that made him happy? Kaira collapsed and the prince and king rushed to her side.

"She's losing blood," Frieza said. "I'd suggest you hurry." He walked out along with Zarbon, as if nothing had just happened. Vegeta picked up her unconscious body and rushed her to the medical ward of the castle. Bulma soon caught up to them.

"Oh my…. Kaira!" Bulma cried and dropped into a chair beside her beloved friend's hospital bed. "Why would that man do something like….. What…" She was at a loss of words.

"He's afraid." King Vegeta said. "He doesn't want more of us. He knows we hate being under his rule, and this is his way of keeping us quiet." He looked over at his son, who just continued to hold his love's hand to his head. The prince could feel her life slipping away, but kept quiet so that he wouldn't worry everyone. Even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to get it out.

The doctors had said that it would be impossible to stop the bleeding, because organs were literally torn out. Kaira was to just bleed to death, and she would go within that same hour. Friends and family back on Earth were informed through calls set up through monitors so that everyone could be there during this harsh time. Even the guard that remembered Kaira as a child came by. Everyone was at the Kame House, just sitting in silence. The heart monitor beeps came behind each other much slower, and each time there was a beep, Vegeta's heart dropped. After 20 minutes of complete quiet, he finally broke down and sobbed loudly, covering his face with the sheets. The last bit of life she had slipped away, and the heart monitor rung out a long dong sound. Everyone went into tears, and the king and guard tried to calm down the prince. Vegeta stood and yelled loud enough to knock out connection with Earth. The king tried to calm his son down, and doctors rushed in to try and revive the girl, to no avail. They pulled the sheets over her face and pronounced her time of death.

Vegeta laid in bed that night and couldn't go to sleep. The smell of his lover was still on his sheets. He couldn't cry anymore; his eyes were dried out. He sat up and breathed heavily as if he was trying to make himself shed more tears, but none fell out, making him frustrated. He just held his face in his palm, shuddering from the coldness he felt without his sheets around him.

-On Earth-

Everyone sat at the Kame House the next morning, meeting to discuss arrangements for Kaira's funeral and what not. But it was utter silence for a long while. Soon enough, a tear ran down Chi-Chi's cheek. Kaira would help Chi-Chi cook and clean after she was done training with her husband and son. She was a delight to have around, and it made her sad that a very close person to the family was gone.

Gohan stood happily with a smile on his face. "Everyone, aren't the Dragon Balls still intact?" Everyone's faces immediately lit up. "So then we can use those to wish Ms. Kaira back!"

"Gohan, that's a great idea!" Goku said. "I still have the radar, let's go!" They blasted into the air, and located all seven balls in less than nine hours, meeting back on the beach.

"Now, Shenron, ARISE!"

-On Vegetasei-

The prince finally left his room. His hunger got the best of him and drug him out of bed. He was struggling with walking, his eyes puffy and blurry, he seemed like a ghost. He reached the dining room and the chefs quickly prepared his favorite meal for him, but in small portions to start him off. When the food was brought to him, he just stared at it with the blankest face. He wanted to eat badly, but he had no appetite, so when he smelled it and the longer he looked at it, he became disgusted with it. But he hadn't eaten in forever, but he refused to eat because he feared getting sick. The rush he felt in his head caused him to go unconscious, and guards carried him to his room.

Vegeta woke up with a IV in his arm, giving him nutrients. He stared to his glass ceiling at Shiny. He chuckled to himself as he tried to grab it, as if he were a little kid. He began using both his hands, but started getting sad when he didn't see the star in his palms. He clawed at the air, tears forming in his eyes. He gave up and ran his hands roughly through his hair, groaning. A stream of light came through his door as a happily crying maid opened it.

"M-My Prince, you have, a visitor.."

Vegeta sat up to a woman in a thin white dress coming to him. He felt a familiar energy level, and he smiled greatly. He stood and pulled her to himself and kissed her sweetly. "Kai… I.."

Kaira cried and held her prince's face in her hand. "I can't leave now. We just started!" The couple kissed again and held each other, and the maid left the two, running to inform the others.


	7. Chapter 7 Fruit

Chapter 7

Kaira began crying as she stared the prince. He looked so sickly, like he was dying. His skin was pale, his hair limp and slightly gray. His eyes were milky with a reddish outline. Even his skin was cold. He looked worried as she cried at him. "Kai…" he uttered, "why are you…" He stumbled as he tried to speak. Kaira ran to the door and yelled to the guards to bring food to the room. She helped Vegeta into his bed and fed him his food slowly when it arrived.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes actually…" Vegeta sat up and smiled. His eyes looked clearer and color returned to his face. Kaira smiled, but she began crying again. "Why are you crying?" he said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. You were dying because of me. I can't forgive myself for putting you in that situation…"

"But you're here…" He sat up and moved towards her. "That's all I cared about. Even knowing you were happy in the afterlife would've been alright. I would've tried to see you there, even if it meant taking my own life." He kissed her sweetly. "I lost you twice. I'm not losing you again."

"Vegeta…" Kaira smiled as he finished his food quickly. No one had ever said anything like that to her, or even made her feel as if they cared that deeply for her like that. She hadn't even realized how much she cared for him. Her feelings were strong, but she just wished for them to be deeper.

"Kaira." Hearing her name snapped her out of her thinking. "Come on." The prince opened his window and picked up his lover bride-style. "I want to see if you remember this place where we used to sneak to when we were children." They flew far away from the kingdom and were high up in the air. Kaira felt as if she could touch the large moon behind them. She could see all of Vegetasei under her and so many happy memories began filling her head. Vegeta landed under some trees and showed her what they came out so far for.

It was this beautiful water spot with lush grass and cool running water from a waterfall. The water was so clear it illuminated a beautiful light along with the moon, and there was a bright greenish tint coming from the bottom of the river. The plants surrounding the area were so big and full, and all fruit was just ripe enough to eat. Kaira smiled brightly and took off her shoes and lifted the white dress so she wouldn't get it wet. It was the perfect temperature. A wave of water hit her on her left side and she saw Vegeta standing in the water laughing. She pulled off her now soaked dress and began splashing and chasing him. They laughed and giggled and were having a wonderful time. They didn't even realize that they were both completely naked. They were just having fun, like they used to.

Kaira walked through the waterfall and saw a comfortable little area to rest in. Vegeta snuck behind and lifted her by her waist. She laughed sweetly and turned her head to see him. They smiled warmly at each other and Vegeta kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as it got deeper.

He slowly lowered her down to eye level and broke their kiss. "Kai, I'm so happy like this.. with you. Nothing could be more perfect than now. I feel I've been blessed with a third chance at life. I swear I'm going to do anything and everything to keep you. I refuse to lose my grip on you again."

"Vegeta," she sighed as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, "you say all of these amazing things to me, words I never thought I would hear, and yet I feel like they're not coming through to me." The prince turned his head slightly against hers, and loosened his grip on her body. "It isn't that I don't feel the same as you! I swear, I feel that- I can't love you as much as you love me!"

Kaira put her feet on the rocks under the water as Vegeta let go of her. His face was blank, but so many feelings were blatantly being stated; confusion, sadness, anger, doubt. Kaira quickly spoke.

"It isn't that I don't love you, please believe me," she began to hold herself, "I feel like I can never truly show you the way I feel. I have endless emotions and desires of you, but I have no idea what I'm doing! It frustrates me to no end!"

"What makes you think I do?" Vegeta smiled.

Kaira looked confused. Her lover took her hands and held them to his face. "I don't know what I'm doing when I'm with you, I have no filter on the things I say. If I make you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

Kaira giggled warmly. "Please, never. I wish I could have no filter, and just let the words run free."

Vegeta hugged his princess tightly. "Don't worry yourself on such matters. Your presence is enough for me." Suddenly, they were underwater, and he kissed her with such passion that she naturally kissed him back with the same force, ignoring the lack of air. When they breached the surface, gasping for air, they immediately fell into each other's arms, smiling and laughing.

They walked onto the soft grass, and laid with each other, Vegeta warming her with his ki. He reached up and yanked two green fruit from a tree. "Do you remember these?" he asked. Kaira took the melon-sized fruit and bit into it, her eyes widening at the intense flavor. She continued to eat while the prince picked some more. Kaira set the cores aside and watched as Vegeta gathered more food. She took the time to look at the man's figure. She had seen his body but not his _entirely naked _body. She saw the muscles, the scars and marks, even some fading bruises. His body hadn't completely recovered yet, and she felt guilty having him there when he should have been resting.

Vegeta came back with fruits of every variety. He explained to her that mixing one fruit with another caused flavor reactions that couldn't be found anywhere else in the galaxy. "Wow!" Kaira exclaimed. "Can we try it?"

"Of course we can, dear. You start."

Kaira made so many different combinations she began to name them. Vegeta grinned at her enthusiasm. "Hey Vegeta, you haven't made one yet. I want to try yours."

"Alright then." He opened the same green fruit and squeezed the juices onto Kaira's bare chest. "I wanted to try this with the sweetest fruit of all; you." He began licking and sucking at every drop that slid down her breasts, and Kaira couldn't help but arch her back to give him better access. She kept huffing and the gentle touches and kisses he laid onto her. He grabbed a different fruit and crushed it in his hand over her shoulder. He chased after the drops with his tongue and bit her slightly, leaving a faint mark on her skin. Kaira's head was tilted back with her bite mark from a few nights prior exposed. Vegeta grinned devilishly and licked the still sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue.

She winced, and opened her eyes to see the hungry look on her lover's face. His breathing was heavy and his mouth hung open. He rested his head on her chest and calmed down. Kaira ran her hand roughly through his hair, which seemed to have grown longer. Her breathing picked up as well, and shifted herself so she could sit on his lap. Their tails wrapped together quickly and they grabbed each other's heads. They stared into their lover's eyes and noticed a change. They saw their partner, their lives, together and apart, the past, the Saiyajin race, any secrets.

They pulled apart to see they changed physically. Their hair was longer and they were covered in this strange red hair. Kaira was scared. She looked at her lover and saw a crazed animal, ready to attack. He grabbed and pinned her down, examining her. Kaira tried to control herself, but all she could do was let this new form take over.

Out of nowhere, this amazing force rammed its way into her body. She screamed but Vegeta grabbed her tightly. This force was coming from him. This new form brought about such a feral side to the two Saiyajins. Kaira enjoyed the feeling, let go, and let her love run his way through her.

Vegeta kept biting the girl, so hard to point he drew blood. Their friction was so strong, it began to burn. Vegeta stopped, and pushed his lover off of him. Kaira yelled and pushed him onto his back. She opened a fruit with a thick sweet juice, and massaged it onto her lover's extended groin. He groaned with pleasure. She played with it, tapping it against her tongue, squeezing it between her breasts, even putting it in her mouth. The prince whimpered at this, and moaned when she sucked on his length. He grabbed her head and shoved himself down her throat. She pulled away, gasping for air. She pounced onto to him, aligning himself into her. She screamed at the intense pleasure and began to rock her hips.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Vegeta enjoyed the feeling, so he forced his up and down to watch her bounce. Kai yelped everytime she came down and leaned forward more. Vegeta sat up holding to her by her waist and continued to thrust, slower yet harder so his darling could reach her climax. Her screams turned into cries and she yelled into the moon his name as clamped down hard onto her bite mark.

Then, all went black.

Vegeta awoke some hours later near a large dirt pit. He saw Kaira bathing in the water, using her dress as a washrag. He soon joined her, kissing her on the back of her head. "I think I'm good on that for a while," she laughed. "I can't believe all that happened last night! I feel, as if, something awakened in us, like our true selves or something…!" Vegeta smiled.

"We should go back to the palace. The nurses will be expecting us."

"Okay darling." The couple grabbed their clothes and flew to the castle quickly so no one could see their naked selves, back into Vegeta's room.

He guided his love with his hand into the room and carried her to the bed, closing the widow with his tail. She cuddled herself under his chin, and fell asleep to his quiet heart beat.

The nurses quietly crept into the prince's room to bring him breakfast for him and his mate. As they left, they gathered their garments to wash, and left a letter for the young couple.

"Hey, do any of you smell berries?"


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner

Chapter 8

Kaira giggled as she felt Vegeta's kisses tickle her shoulder. He slid his hand down her waist and kissed her ear. "My princess," he whispered huskily, "my queen." Kai reached behind and ran her fingertips across his large knuckles.

"Watch your hands. I'm still rather sore from this morning." Vegeta propped himself on his elbow.

"That's a poor excuse." He grinned as he stroked his lover's tail. Kaira turned and kissed a hickey on her darling's chest. He laid his arm on her hip and just stared at her. He looked past her to see a note left by his nurses. He sat up, reached over to grab it and the silver bracelet he had made by the jewelers fell out. He was surprised to see it, as he had forgotten about it since Kaira's death. He opened the note and it read:

"Our dearest Prince, we found this beauty in the garden and figured it belonged to you. Please keep it close to you! We wouldn't want Lord Frieza to find it do we?

Congratulations on your happiness!"

Vegeta smiled deeply and turned to Kaira, who was stretching whatever tiredness that remained out of her system. He crawled over top of her and she blushed when she opened her eyes. "Vegeta..?" He kissed her lightly on her lips.

"I have something for you." He took her wrist and fastened the silver on. "I was to give this to you earlier, but…"

Kaira's eyes widened at the jewelry. She saw the star on it and almost began crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "It's beautiful," she whispered, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He hugged her back. "You being here with me is enough."

"Speaking of… I haven't seen Bulma around. What has she been up to?"

"Well, honestly I haven't heard anything about or from her."

"Really? Is she okay?!" Kaira quickly got out of bed and threw on clothes and ran to her friend's room. She opened the door to see her just waking up.

"Bulma-tan!" She ran and collapsed on her lap, hugging her tightly.

After much rambling about dying and being brought back to life, Bulma explained her plans about heading back to Earth for a consultation visit.

"The officials agreed to give me three days after this Grand Engagement Dinner tomorrow night to go home! Guards will be with me the entire time, but I felt I needed to see everyone after what happened."

"Oh Bulma, that's amazing! I would love to go with you, but I would have no idea how to get that kind of permission… And I don't want to shock everyone with my presence."

"Honey, haven't you heard? Everyone knows you're back, at least the guards and nurses! I hear they're keeping it secret so that Frieza character won't hear about it."

"Really?! That's incredible!" Kai turned to look at Vegeta. He smiled lightly at her enthusiasm.

"You're leaving after the Dinner," the prince started, "will you be taking a royal airship to Earth?"

Bulma lifted her eyes, searching her memories of the agreement. "I believe so."

"That's perfect!" Vegeta exclaimed. "There's plenty of room on that ship for extra passengers. The two of us can go with you."

"We really can?!" Kaira excitedly asked. "But, if we were to go ask the officials they would have to tell Frieza, wouldn't they?" Her eyes suddenly became very sad.

"It's simple dear- we'll sneak on. After the routine inventory check, we'll move behind Frieza's men."

Bulma held her friend's hand. "We're going home Kaira."

The night of the Dinner came faster than expected. Kaira was to sit next to Vegeta, who was to sit next to Bulma at the circular dinner table. Given the circumstances, the nurses decided to dress Kaira somewhat in the ceremonial engagement outfit, but not in a way to alert the officials who were to be there. Kaira desperately wanted to wear her new bracelet, but was told to leave it in her chambers.

The guard from when the girls first arrived on the planet was to introduce the engaged couple at the start of the ceremony. He managed to find Kaira in the bridal room. He saw her playing with the veil on Bulma's wedding dress. She looked stunning in her dress, a bright, shimmering red with a golden circlet placed lightly on her head.

He tapped her on her shoulder. She spun in slight fear, but was relieved to see it was him, for some reason. He took her hand and bowed. "Ms. Kaira, it is a pleasure to be in your presence."

She smiled widely and hugged the guard. "Adzu?! Have you really been here this entire time?"

"Yes, young miss. Although, I was aware that you may have not remembered me; I didn't wish to alarm you."

"It took me forever! You were the guard that watched over me and the prince while we played."

"Yes, and you two would sneak off every time I turned my back." They laughed and Kai let go of him. "Young miss, I came here to inform you of my service to you for the night."

"Your service?"

"Yes ma'am; I have been given orders to escort you to your seat at the ceremonial dinner. I am to announce the prince and his fiancé, and given the circumstances, it may be best if he is not being seen escorting you himself."

"I see…" Kaira looked rather sad. "I guess he gave you these orders?"

"Yes, he apologized for not being able to tell you himself."

"Oh it's okay. I'll be safe with you right?" she chuckled.

"Of course, young miss."

Adzu pulled Kaira's chair from the table and pushed it in as she sat down. He took her hand and bowed. "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight young miss."  
"Thank you Adzu." She smiled warmly at him. As Kaira situated herself, she noticed many of the other guests looking at her then whispering to those next to them. They looked rather disgusted. She sunk in her chair slightly, and felt someone standing behind her. It was the king. "Your majesty?"

"Madam, I come to apologize. For my actions that morning, and my cowardice as that foul creature did those vile things to you. As the king, let alone being a Saiyajin, I've destroyed my honor, yet I ask for your forgiveness. I understand if you will not even care in the lightest." He bowed on his knee to her, his hand over his heart. The room came to a standstill. Kaira simply hugged him.

"You don't need my forgiveness, because there's nothing to be sorry for." He looked at her in shock. "I did not die at your hands, did I?"

The king laughed lightly at her remark. He stood, holding her hands. "That kind heart of yours could kill you one day."

Every one settled in their chairs as the time approached for the couple of the hour was to be announced. Adzu stood straight at the top of a small set of stairs, in front of velvet curtains. He cleared his throat and yelled:

"Introducing, the prince, and our future king, Vegeta! And his bride, Bulma of Earth!"

The curtains opened, revealing the couple, with intertwined arms. Both were wearing black, royal Saiyajin armor with the royal crest, with deep red capes. Everyone applauded them as they walked down the stairs, including Kaira. She thought they looked amazing together. Like a power couple.

Vegeta seated Bulma next to his father, and he sat between her and his love. He smiled at her as she and Bulma waved excitedly at each other.

The first course was quickly brought to the table as everyone began talking to each other. They mostly discussed how the wedding was going to be so grand and they looked like the perfect rulers for the planet. They simply nodded their heads as they ate. The three looked rather suspicious, only consistently shoveling food into their mouths instead of speaking to the guests. As the second course was brought out, Vegeta slyly wrapped his tail around Kaira's. The chefs smiled at it as they placed their food in front of them. An official's wife spoke up.

"You know, come to think of it, I have yet to see the royal couple truly act like a couple." The trio froze.

"Well, ma'am," Bulma said, "we've been handling a lot of business lately, and, with the recent death of our dearest friend not too long ago, there really hasn't been time for romance."

'Nice save!' she thought to herself.

"Well I suppose. After all I suppose you two need your breaks between those long nights," the woman suggested.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta and Bulma retorted.

"Come now, you really think we can't hear you two? The whole kingdom was awoken by the sound of his name coming from his chambers."

All of their faces went red. Kaira's eating sped up and the guilt began to build in her stomach. Vegeta noticed her distress. Bulma quickly spoke.

"Must you bring up such private affairs at dinner?! My friend has such a weak heart at those kinds of utterances!"

"M-My apologies!"

"Come Kaira," Bulma said as she walked over to her friend, "I'll take you to your room." Vegeta quickly followed behind them.

"You guys, I can't stand this!" Kaira cried. "This impending fear, and I keep making it so obvious!"

"What are you making obvious?" Bulma asked.

"That something is wrong! Everyone keeps looking at me funny, as if they know what's going on!"

"But they don't! Only the guards and nurses in this part of the kingdom do, and they're on your side!" Kaira placed her face in her hands and began to cry a little. She sat on her bed and her friend held her.

"Bulma, I can't help but worry!"

Vegeta hated seeing her like this. He knelt down in front of her and held her hands. "Darling, please tell me if there is anything you need or want me to do. I'll be sure to make it happen."

"I want to go home."

"Then we leave immediately."


	9. Chapter 9 Escape

Chapter 9

Bulma sat on the edge of her bed in the transit ship's bedroom as guards brought in her bags for the next few weeks. She was happy, yet very scared for her best friend and her lover, the prince. Frieza stood outside the ship, coordinating the shipments and cargo. If Vegeta and Kaira were caught sneaking onto the ship, goodness knows how severe their punishment will be. She had heard no word from either of them that day. She was to receive a visit from Frieza before takeoff, and hoped that they would be safe and well hidden before then. She jolted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Y-yes?"

The same large green man who killed Kaira stepped in. Bulma blushed at his handsome face. He grinned evilly at her. "So, you are the monkey prince's queen-to-be?"

Bulma's brow furrowed. "Yes I am," she answered boldly, "and if I recall, you're the reason my best friend has passed on, am I correct?"

"Please dear, just call me Zarbon." He moved closer to her. "Plus I was just following orders. You really think I wanted to dirty my hands with that filthy monkey fetus?" Bulma quickly stood and got in his face.

"Don't you dare speak of that so carelessly!"

"Why are you so upset? She was pregnant with your fiancé's child after all." The strong-willed girl backed down and tried to think of something to say so she wouldn't sound suspicious.

"My friends come before anything and everything."

Zarbon backed away and chuckled to himself.

"Well dear, I'd suggest you get new friends." He walked out of the room and Bulma sighed with relief as she sat back on her bed. The stress of this whole situation was finally starting to catch up to her. It wasn't like her at all to worry, so she didn't really know how to handle it all. All she did was cry, and pray to go home.

Meanwhile, in the ship's storage area, Vegeta and Kaira wait in the dark next to window on the floor. They had left much earlier than planned, so they could sneak in during the packing of the supplies. They hid behind a large stacking of crates, bringing food, a blanket, and Kaira's bracelet. They sat against the crates, bundled under the thick fabric, Vegeta exerting some of his ki to keep his love warm. They waited for a signal from a palace guard outside of the window, and sneak to a spare room. On the royal airships, usually none of Frieza's henchmen would be aboard, and only a royal's closest help. Vegeta had his nurses and guards accompany Bulma on this flight once the plans were made.

Kaira grabbed a loaf of bread and tore it in two: one half for her, one half for the prince. He declined as he handed her some water.

"Vegeta, please. You've been at this for a while now and you need some energy."

"You eat first. I can go a little more."

"No you can't! Please, I'll be fine. You're tiring out, I can sense it." There was no use lying to her, so he powered down, sighing heavily in relief as he did so.

"See," she chuckled, "told you." She broke off a piece of bread for him.

"You don't deserve this." He sat up. "You should be sitting in one of those chambers with all of your favorite foods all around you, and the softest, finest blankets on a firm bed, instead of being in this poverty. I should have stood up to Frieza, instead of dancing around him like this! I should have killed him then, when he had that freak put his hands on you!" Kaira held the prince's hand.

"Vegeta, stop blaming yourself for all of this. I don't mind this. This time I've spent with you has been some of the most beautiful moments of my life, even if we're hiding from an evil alien overlord."

He smirked at her. "In other words, you're enjoying this."

"Pretty much," she snickered. She took a bite of an apple and he ate his bread obidiently, and they managed to eat all of their snacks rather quickly.

"Well damn."

Some time passed, and a nurse had finally come to get the tired and hungry pair. They were escorted to their room in the back of the ship, a rather small but comfortable room with a bed that was just big enough for the couple. The two immediately collasped on the pillowy goodness, and the nurse chuckled and closed the door behind her.

The Saiyans awoke to a banquet set out in their room. There was a note left behind on a tray that read:

"To the Royal Couple- This should last you a few days. Some of Frieza's men are aboard to carry out transactions, so we must deliver large quantities in less frequent visits. Our sincerest apologies!"

"Oh well,"Kaira sighed, "guess we can't pig out."

"Sure we can," Vegeta stated. "I don't know about you, but I think we can live off of each other for a few days." Kaira blushed as she tried to ignore what he said.

"Oh my, are you blushing? After everything we've done?" He turned her face towards him. "I figured you would agree."

"I didn't exactly do that voluntarily. I was possessed." Kai shook off the prince's remark. "I don't think that counts as-" In a quick flash, she found herself straddling her lover's lap.

"Well then," he laid on his back, "let's see how good you are right now."

Kaira smiled and sat up on her knees to pull off her shorts. "I'm pretty sure I did all the work last time. Do I at least get a jump start?"

"How about I take off my pants myself?" The prince smirked and stuck his thumbs into his pants, bringing them down just enough to stop at the base of his groin. Kai chuckled and slowly dragged the tips of her fingers down his abs and across his hips. He hissed at the slight tickle, and she stuck her two middle fingers down his trousers to fully pull them down. He pulled his shirt off and pulled hers up just over her chest.

"I want to watch them as you bounce."

She forcefully pushed him down and leaned her face close to his arousal, vigourously rubbing it between her hands and shoving it down her throat. She could hear Vegeta's deep groans and moans through his gritting teeth, and she hummed with him in her mouth to get a stronger reaction. The vibration almost made him peak, and he yelled and pulled her head down further onto him. He could feel her smile and he ripped her off of himself. She struggled catching her breath.

"Try that again and see what happens."

"Was that a threat," Kai gasped, "or an invitation?" She smiled and showed the little amount of cum on her tongue. It took everything in Vegeta to not come right then and there, especially since Kaira had her heat so close to his member. She swallowed and giggled at his expression.

"Why don't we play a game," Kai suggested. "Being that we actually have to keep it down, whoever moans first has to make the other reach their peak, no matter how close they are? I'll even ride you like you want me to."

"Sounds fair, but we both have to put in an equal effort to get each other to come. Agreed?" Vegeta began to position himself at his lover's entrance.

"Agreed." He laid back and held his hands up for Kaira to prop herself up, and she quickly lowered herself onto him. They bit their lips to conceal their groans. Kai intertwined her fingers with her love's, and began to rotate her hips in a slow circle, speeding up when she feels it hit her spot. She pauses briefly to conceal her cries, and put both hands on the prince's chest. Suddenly, there was a jerk- the prince's hips jumped up and slammed into her, resulting in a dry scream. He smirked, and maintained a rather quick pace. Kai's mouth hung open from the amount of pleasure she felt. There was a change in the air, and Kaira noticed Vegeta's hair changing color to a light blonde. She ran her fingers through it and deeply kissed her lover. He took the chance to grab her and flip her on her back.

He grinned like a demon, then shoved himself further into her as he went Super Saiyan. Kaira grabbed a pillow, then screamed all of her witheld desire into the fluff. Vegeta lifted the pillow to see the girl with her eyes rolled back, gasping for air.

"So, I win?"

"Su-ure.."

"I'm going to keep going. I'm enjoying this."

"You're sick, you kno-" He started back with his original pace.

"Just let me finish my work."

There was a knock on the lover's door. Vegeta threw on some pants to open it, and Bulma was standing there. She giggled when she saw the hickeys on his neck and scratches on his shoulders. He blushed deeply and grabbed a shirt.

"Bulma-tan!" Kaira sat up with her shirt still pulled over her chest.

"Kai-chan!" They hugged despite Kaira's naked body. They laughed at Vegeta's scared look. "We're girls, this kind of thing is normal!"

Bulma explained the situation with Zarbon earlier that day, and that there were two other known member's of Frieza's crew on board. Everyone else was royal help, however, they were being occupied by Frieza's men, explaining the infrequent visits from the nurses.

Bulma also informed them of her plan to get the couple off the ship.

"First," she began, "I'm going to request only royal help to help me grab my things, and there's plenty of stuff. More or less likely, this Zarbon guy will be overseeing everything from the top of the ship."

"But won't he be able to see everything from up there, including us?" Kaira sounded worried.

"Not if you're in one my suitcases," Bulma winked. "Especially one of the larger ones. I brought a large empty chest for this scheme!"

"Bulma that's genius!"

"Wait," Vegeta began, how will we get in this chest, and how will weget to you?"

"Simple," Bulma answered, "We'll have the royal help bring you out when it's time! They'll bring the chest before we leave, then you'll squeeze in, then bring you into Kame House!"

It wasn't probably the most thought out process, but they put their trust in the blue-haired girl.

They were to arrive on Earth the next night.

The prince and his mate slept in their bed as if they hadn't slept in days. The nurses giggled as they snuck in their food for the day.

"I wonder," said one, "will they stay on Earth when they arrive."  
"Hopefully we can stay with them!" whispered the other.


End file.
